Yokoso! Sensetsu Daifuzoku!
by Jorge Jorasta
Summary: Tomoki berhasil masuk ke Sensetsu Daifuzoku, sebuah SMA baru yang sudah termasuk unggulan untuk umurnya. Di sana, Tomoki menghabiskan masa muda dengan mengikuti kegiatan klub serta bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan teman-teman baru. Tentu, "teman-teman lama"nya ada di sana untuk membantu adik kesayangan mereka itu, walau masing-masing memiliki masalahnya sendiri-sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

Mari kita mulai cerita ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Apa yang kamu rasakan ketika menghadiri sebuah acara keluarga, dimana mayoritas saudara jauh yang belum  
pernah kamu temui berusaha untuk mengenalmu melalui serentetan pertanyaan yang penuh dengan antusiasme?

Senang?

Bayangkan, pertemuan sebuah keluarga besar, misalnya saja dalam acara pernikahan salah satu saudaramu. Acara pernikahan bertema outdoor dikelilingi pohon sakura, penuh dengan makanan dan minuman lezat, serta anggota keluarga besar yang belum pernah kamu temui berusaha bersosialisasi denganmu.

Indah bukan?

Tomoki Himi yang kini telah berusia 15 tahun, sedang mengalami hal yang kurang lebih mirip dengan situasi di atas. Melihat ekpresi wajahnya saat ini, bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan pemikiran tersebut.

Kedua kaki kurus yang menyangga tubuh anak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu sedang berdiri terdiam di depan pagar rumahnya _,_ bersiap berangkat menuju sebuah sekolah menengah atas baru yang sudah termasuk unggulan di jantung kota Tokyo. Mantan prajurit es itu sibuk mencari pemikiran positif, mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk melangkah menuju "rumah" barunya.

Masuk ke lingkungan baru memang kadang terasa menakutkan, terlebih kalau kamu tidak memiliki teman seangkatan di jenjang sebelumnya yang masuk bersama ke sekolah barumu.

Tomoki pun merasakan hal itu. Ia memang sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding saat SD dulu, namun manusia tidak bisa berubah 180 derajat secepat itu. Terlebih, semua murid seangkatannya tahun ini mungkin lebih tua setahun darinya. Ya, anak kecil pemalu yang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang _bishounen_ itu cukup pintar untuk lulus dari program akselerasi di SMP-nya, mendahului teman-teman seangkatannya.

Jadi, biar kusimpulkan. Tomoki adalah seorang anak pemalu yang masuk ke sebuah lingkungan baru tanpa teman, dan ia akan dikelilingi orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi _senpai_ -nya selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

Bayangkan.

Sudah?

Ya, betul. Cukup berat bagi anak itu.

Tapi tunggu, ada yang perlu kuralat.

Tanpa teman, maksudnya adalah tanpa teman seangkatan. Di sekolah barunya, Tomoki memiliki lima orang teman, yang secara teknis adalah senpai-senpainya.

Dan kalian tahu mereka siapa.

* * *

 **Yokoso! Sensetsu Daifuzoku! (Welcome to Sensetsu Daifuzoku!)**

 **a Digimon Frontier Fanfiction by Inbu.**

 **Prologue Chapter : Tomoki & Clubs (1)**

* * *

Disana, di depan gerbang sekolah, Tomoki kembali mematung. Keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan seakan hilang dalam sekejap, diambil alih secara paksa oleh rasa gugup yang datang tanpa diundang. Bagaimana tidak? Apabila ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gerbang sekolah, Ia akan masuk ke sebuah "perang" yang sedang berlangsung di bawah naungan pohon-pohon sakura.

Terlihat bahkan dari luar gerbang, klub-klub ekstrakurikuler yang memiliki _stand_ masing-masing sedang sibuk mempromosikan dan memperlihatkan kebolehan mereka kepada anak-anak baru untuk menjaring anggota-anggota baru dengan caranya masing-masing.

Seorang anggota klub _modern dance_ sedang menari tanpa malu di atas meja stand.

Anggota-anggota klub band bernyanyi, bermain gitar akustik dan cajoon sekencang yang mereka bisa.

Sedangkan anggota klub _home economics_ mencoba menarik "mangsa" dengan memperlihatkan masakan yang sangat wangi dan terlihat menarik.

Situasi yang sangat ramai itu membuat Tomoki enggan untuk masuk ke dalam, sampai sebuah pesan _Line_ dari seseorang yang dia kenal masuk ke smartphone miliknya.

" _Tomoki,kamu dimana? Mau aku jemput atau kamu temui aku di depan gedung sekolah? nanti aku antar berkeliling."_

Pesan yang melegakan bagi anak laki-laki yang memakai seragamnya dengan sangat rapi itu. Sepatu Adidas Superstar miliknya-pun mulai menemaninya melangkah masuk ke dalam area sekolah.

"Silakan lihat-lihat klub seni rupa!"

"Hei, Tampan! Ayo bergabung dengan klub memanah!"

"Ayo masuk ke klub paranormal! Kami punya kue!"

"Nggak usah ikut klub! Sekolah saja yang betul! Sekolah, pulang, dan nonton Anime!" Sebuah cara pemasaran yang unik dari klub Anime.

Si tampan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, ingin segera melewati kerumunan itu agar bertemu sang penjemput.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Yang ia temui di depannya justru figur dua orang yang cukup besar, dengan sengaja berdiri mematung seakan tidak membiarkannya lewat. Tomoki bahkan perlu untuk mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedua orang itu.

Mereka terkenal di Sensetsu Daifuzoku sebagai dua orang berandalan yang sangat senang _mem-bully_ teman-temannya yang lemah. Ciri khas salah satu dari mereka berambut plontos, dan yang satu lagi bergigi tonggos. Tentu, sang mangsa yang lugu belum mengetahui hal itu.

"Um, Permisi senpai," sapa Tomoki dengan gugup sambil mencoba lewat, namun salah seorang dari mereka dengan sengaja kembali menahan jalannya. Tomoki melihat senyuman yang muncul di wajah lelaki plontos itu, dan menyadari bahwa beberapa senpai-nya yang berada di sekitar melihatnya dengan tatapan berduka.

Dari sana, Ia tersadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya senpai dengan rambut plontos. Sebut saja Takeshi.

"Na-namaku Himi Tomoki, senpai!" jawabnya dengan lantang. "Ke.. kelas 1-7!"

"Ah, Himi ya!" seru Takeshi. Temannya yang bergigi tonggos, sebut saja Kazuo, dengan sengaja mendekat ke tubuh kurus Tomoki dan mulai berbisik.

"Disini terlalu ramai. Ayo ikut kami ke..."

"Tomoki-kun?"

Suara seorang anak perempuan mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga, dimana satu orang anak laki-laki terlihat bahagia dan dua sisanya ketakutan bagai melihat iblis.

Sebenarnya aneh bila harus mendeskripsikan gadis ini dengan kata "Iblis" karena apa yang terpampang memperlihatkan sebaliknya. Dia adalah seorang perempuan berkaki jenjang, bertubuh proporsional dengan rambut _blonde_ panjang dan wajah bidadari. Sayang sekali memiliki _temperament issue_.

"O...Orimoto-san!"

"Izumi nee-san!"

Kedua berandal itu mendengar sebuah kata yang sangat tidak mereka duga keluar dari mulut Tomoki.

"Nee… nee-san?" tanya Kazuo pelan. "Kau adik Orimoto-san?"

"Eh.. ah, Bukan adik sih," jawab Tomoki dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalian..." Izumi mulai berbicara, merasa mengenali kedua orang yang bersama Tomoki. "Handa Takeshi dan Hone Kazuo kan?"

Takeshi dan Kazuo terdiam. Tangan mereka mulai gemetaran, dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran, mulut mereka pun terbuka.

"Be.. betul!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Hoo… masih belum kapok juga rupanya? Hukuman dari OSIS kemarin masih kurang?" Tanya Izumi dengan suara mengancam. Takeshi dan Kazuo menelan ludahnya.

"Ti… tidak! Maafkan kami! Kami pergi dulu!" jawab mereka sambil berlari kabur, membuat Izumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tidak berubah juga," gumam Izumi kesal.

"Izumi nee-san?"

Suara Tomoki mengalihkan pandangan _The Italian Stallion_ dari kedua begundal tersebut. Suara yang berasal dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya, walau tanpa hubungan darah.

"Ya? Oh, iya! Tomoki-kun, selamat datang di Sensetsu!" sambut Izumi dengan senyum hangat. Senyum Izumi yang sudah beranjak remaja memang menjadi jauh lebih cantik dibanding dulu, buktinya, kali ini ia mampu melelehkan hati Tomoki.

"Te…terima kasih!" jawab Tomoki gugup dengan wajah merona.

"Jadi, sudah memutuskan akan ikut klub apa?"

"Belum…"

"Di sekolah ini, siswa wajib ikut klub, jadi kamu harus memilih satu, Tomoki-kun," ujar si (tetap) rambut pirang. "Hmm.. mau lihat yang lain? Banyak juga klub yang tidak mengadakan pamerannya disini, tapi di lapangan atau ruangan klub mereka."

"Oh ya? Apakah ada klub sepak bola?" Tanya Tomoki bersemangat.

Sejak pulang dari Dunia Digital, Sepak Bola adalah caranya untuk bersosialisasi, mengembangkan pertemanan, serta tentunya berolah-raga. Ia tidak perlu memulai pembicaraan, biarkan operan bola dan tendangannya yang berbicara dan mencairkan suasana. Ia yakin akan mampu mendapatkan teman lagi, sekali lagi melalui sepak bola.

"Sepak bola? Iya, tentu ada," kata Izumi, yang kemudian disusul dengan perubahan raut wajah menjadi penuh kerutan kesal, yang tidak luput dari penglihatan Tomoki.

"Nee-san?"

"Kalau klub sepak bola, berarti orang itu," gumam sang anggota OSIS bidang kedisiplinan.

"Orang itu?"

"Oh, aku belum bilang ya?" Ekspresi Izumi berubah menjadi kembali cerah. "Ada kejutan untukmu, Tomoki-kun!" ujarnya dengan mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Kejutan? Tidak bisa kau beritahu sekarang saja, Izumi-nee-san?" pinta Tomoki dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak bisa dong! Hmm.. karena lapangan sepak bola lokasinya cukup jauh, bagaimana kalau kita lihat-lihat dulu klub yang lain?" saran Izumi, berusaha menghindari pembicaraan tentang 'kejutan'. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke auditorium? Klub drama sedang melakukan pertunjukkan!"

-xx-

Dalam perjalanan mereka ke auditorium yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana, Tomoki sadar akan pandangan-pandangan iri para senpai dan teman—teman seangkatan-nya, membuatnya menunduk sepanjang jalan.

Tomoki belum tahu bahwa gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya merupakan primadona sekolah, sekaligus salah satu orang yang paling ditakuti, karena ia juga anggota klub _Home Economics_ merangkap sebagai anggota OSIS divisi kedisiplinan. Tahun lalu, di tahun pertamanya bergabung sebagai anggota OSIS, ia telah membuat lebih dari 10 siswa menulis surat perjanjian yang menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, sampai menggunduli kepala mereka sendiri.

 _Only God knows what Izumi did to them._

Sensetsu Daifuzoku merupakan sebuah sekolah yang berdiri belum lama, sehingga jumlah murid tidak terlalu banyak, menjadikan seseorang akan mudah dikenal dan dicari tahu. Karena itulah legenda tentang Izumi si Malaikat Maut sangat cepat tersebar.

Tomoki dan Izumi sampai di gedung auditorium, tempat dimana klub drama sedang melangsungkan drama musikal "Wizard of Oz".

Kemampuan acting yang mumpuni serta lighting dan sound yang bagus membuat pertunjukan itu memukau banyak orang. Sang aktris yang memerankan Dorothy memperlihatkan kemampuannya bernyanyi dengan sempurna, membuat Tomoki tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedang menonton di sebelah mereka, bersandar di pintu auditorium sambil meneguk sekaleng kopi dingin. Orang yang ia kenal cukup lama.

Seorang laki-laki tampan berambut gelap sebahu, si kakak dari kembar Kimura-Minamoto.

"Kouichi nii-san!?" seru Tomoki kaget, yang seketika dihujani pandangan sinis penonton lain serta suara "ssst" yang berhamburan di dalam auditorium, tidak dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Sssst, haha Tomoki! Pelankan suaramu," bisik Kouichi. "Selamat datang di Sensetsu!" sambutnya.

"Semua lancar, Kouichi-kun?" Tanya Izumi, mengacu pada acara pameran klub yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Um, untungnya lancar-lancar saja," jawab si anggota OSIS bidang minat dan bakat siswa, sambil menunjuk ke earphone yang menyantel di telinga kirinya, tersambung ke sebuah _walkie talkie_ yang ia kaitkan di seragam. "Aku belum tidur semalaman, mempersiapkan acara ini, haha" sambungnya dengan sebait curhat dan tawa miris.

"Ahaha, semangat!" hibur Izumi dengan sedikit tawa.

Tomoki, dengan wajah bersemangat bertanya kepada mereka berdua. "Izumi nee-san, kalau Kouichi nii-san… kalau kalian berdua bersekolah disini, yang kau bilang kejutan itu jangan-jangan…."

Izumi dan Kouichi berpandangan. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka berdua kembali memalingkan wajah ke Tomoki sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba penonton bergemuruh, membuat Tomoki memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di panggung.

Sang penyihir Oz menampakkan wujudnya. Bahkan dalam make-up dan kostum, Tomoki mampu mengenali sosok itu. Salah satu sosok yang paling dekat dengannya selama di Dunia Digital.

"Kami sudah menunggumu,Shibayama!" sahut penonton riuh.

-xx-

Di _Gym_ sekolah, dilakukan pertandingan eksibisi Kendo. _Gym_ terlihat penuh, selain oleh para murid-murid baru tapi juga fans-fans berat dari seseorang.

Seseorang yang dalam pertandingan eksibisi pun mampu memperlihatkan beragam teknik menarik, mengalahkan lawannya satu persatu.

Suara fans-fans perempuannya makin menggelora ketika ia melepaskan penutup kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya dan keringat yang bertetesan dari dahinya, serta ekspresi dingin yang tak pernah berubah.

"KOOOOOUUUJIIIIIII!" teriak para fans kencang.

-xx-

Tidak jauh dari Gym, pemain bernomor punggung 10 berlari kencang dari tengah lapangan sepak bola, melewati 2 orang pemain belakang namun terperangkap oleh 2 pemain belakang sisanya. Di tengah gemuruh suara penonton, ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain mempertontonkan permainan cantik yang akan menawan murid-murid baru. Dengan gesitnya ia mendribble bola, berusaha melewati sisa dua orang pemain belakang.

Gagal.

Pemain belakang bernomor punggung 4 itu lebih gesit darinya, sehingga mampu mengambil bola dari kakinya dan menendang jauh ke depan, dimana striker andalan mereka menunggu.

Dengan mudahnya, striker bernomor punggung 9 itu menahan bola lambung tersebut dengan dadanya, membawanya dengan dribble yang cantik, melewati beberapa pemain belakang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" ujar seorang pemain belakang yang tersisa, melakukan sliding tackle kepada nomor 9, namun nomor 9 mampu melewatinya dengan melompat, bahkan melanjutkannya dengan tendangan volley kencang.

Kiper tidak mampu menahan bola, gawang terkoyak. Penonton berteriak "Gooooooooool!" dengan kencangnya.

"Senpai itu jago banget!" seru salah seorang penonton. "Iya! Siapa dia?" sahut yang lain.

Mereka melihat ke seorang senpai berambut coklat yang kini sedang melakukan selebrasi konyol yang lebih baik tidak dijelaskan.

"Coba kulihat.." kata salah satu dari mereka mencoba membaca nama punggung si nomor 9.

"Nomor 9.. Kanbara."

.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya. Please Rate, Review, Flame jangan :D

Settingnya 5 tahun dari cerita Frontier. Berikut author berikan profil karakternya dan apa yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini. Sekalian kalau ada yang nggak ngikutin frontier bisa jadi perkenalan juga mungkin.

Please look forward for prologue chapter 2!

 **Jojo signed out.**

* * *

Character Introductions :

 **Nama** : Himi Tomoki

 **Umur** : 15

 **Tinggi Badan** : 162cm

 **Berat Badan** : 54kg

 **Kelas** : 1-7

 **Hobi** : Sepak Bola, Memasak.

 **Musik Favorit** : Goose House

 **Klub** : -

 **Yang Disukai** : McDonalds

 **Yang Dibenci** : Berada sendiri di kerumunan orang banyak

Mantan Prajurit Es yang dulu penakut, manja, dan sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Perjalanan dengan Legendary Warriors yang lain mampu mengubahnya menjadi lebih berani, mandiri, serta lebih mudah bersosialisasi walau tidak 180 derajat. Ia masih kesulitan untuk berada sendiri di tengah orang banyak maupun untuk memulai obrolan dengan orang lain.

* * *

 **Nama** : Orimoto Izumi

 **Umur** : 17

 **Tinggi Badan** : 168cm

 **Berat Badan** : Rahasia

 **Kelas** : 2-1

 **Hobi** : Wisata Kuliner, Film

 **Musik Favorit** : Wednesday Campanella, Ringo Sheena

 **Klub** : _Home Economics_ \+ Divisi Kedisiplinan OSIS

 **Yang Disukai** : _Panacotta_

 **Yang Dibenci** : _Hypocrites_

Mantan Prajurit Angin tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang lebih taat pada aturan, blak-blakan, dan jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Izumi telah mampu melewati dinding kultur yang menahannya dari bersosialisasi 6 tahun lalu, namun apa yang ia lihat "dibalik dinding" tersebut tidak seindah yang ia kira, membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang, dan menjadikannya salah satu anggota divisi kedisiplinan Sensetsu Daifuzoku. _That's for later chapter though._

* * *

 **Nama** : Kimura Kouichi

 **Umur** : 17

 **Tinggi Badan** : 173cm

 **Berat Badan** : 56kg

 **Kelas** : 2-5

 **Hobi** : Membaca, Musik

 **Musik Favorit** : Lite, Tricot, Queen Bee

 **Klub** : Band + Divisi Minat dan Bakat OSIS

 **Yang Disukai :** Musik-musik bergenre aneh

 **Yang Dibenci :** Susu Kedelai

Sang mantan prajurit kegelapan tumbuh sebagai remaja yang mudah bersosialisasi, humble, dan murah senyum. Sejak ia bangun dari koma, Kouichi memiliki kemampuan khusus : berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Hal ini membuat Kouichi sedikit kerepotan, karena tidak banyak orang dengan kemampuan seperti dirinya di sekolah, menjadikannya "target" curhat para makhluk halus. Hubungannya dengan Kouji tetap dekat. Malah kadang terlalu dekat..


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hai, terima kasih sudah membaca **Y!SD** prologue chapter 1! _As the name suggests,_ ini masih prologue untuk memperkenalkan karakter, dan akan dibagi menjadi tiga bagian, padahal prologue dimana –mana biasanya satu kan yahaha _gomen_.

Thanks for the review, BlazingCourage! Iya, Frontier juga favorit saya. Sayang sekali Fandom Digimon Indonesia lumayan sepi cerita frontier semoga semakin banyak ya nantinya.

Untuk segala kekurangan di chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini, Author minta maaf _in advance_. Semoga bisa lebih baik kedepannya.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

 **Jojo Signed Out**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua! Bagi murid baru, kami tunggu kalian di klub teater!" seru MC, mengakhiri pertunjukkan klub drama yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Di belakangya, para aktor dan aktris membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya tirai tertutup.

Pertunjukan dari klub drama telah selesai. Penonton mulai berhamburan keluar dari auditorium untuk kembali "hunting" klub-klub lain. Saat ini, jam dinding di auditorium menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Sudah cukup siang, namun sepertinya bagi beberapa klub, "pertunjukkan" baru dimulai. Banyak klub yang mulai memindahkan barang-barang dan alat peraga mereka dari depan sekolah ke ruang klub masing-masing, untuk memperkenalkan lebih lanjut tentang klub mereka dan juga mempertunjukkan keahlian klub masing-masing yang tidak bisa dilakukan di stand depan sekolah karena keterbatasan tempat.

"Baiklah," kata Kouichi. Pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu kemudiaN menoleh ke Tomoki dan Izumi. "Aku masih akan mengecek kegiatan klub-klub lain. Kita ketemu lagi nanti ya," Tutupnya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan.

"Ok! kalau ada yang mulai aneh-aneh, laporkan padaku ya Kouichi-kun," jawab Izumi dengan semangat.

" _Ganbatte_ , Kouichi nii-san!" sahut Tomoki dengan mengepalkan tangannya, yang dijawab Kouchi dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kepala sebelum akhirnya sang mantan prajurit kegelapan itu melenggang pergi.

Tidak lama setelah Kouichi melanjutkan "patroli"nya, sebuah suara yang tidak asing mulai terdengar mendekat.

"Tomoookiiiii~" seru seseorang yang masih mengenakan kostum dan make-up penyihir Oz berlari ke arahnya, tanpa aba-aba langsung melompat dan memeluknya erat. "Selamat datang di Sensetsu!" ujarnya gemas. "Aku kaget ketika melihatmu bersama Kouchi dan Izumi-chan, sampai dialogku salah!" repetnya tanpa henti dengan masih "meremukkan" tubuh Tomoki.

"Ju-Junpei nii-san, sesak" protes Tomoki kepada sang _senpai_ yang memang tidak sadar akan bentuk tubuhnya.

"Junpei-kun _senpai_ , ayo lepaskan dia," ujar Izumi yang memang memanggil Junpei dengan nama panggilan yang boros, sambil menepuk nepuk tubuh Junpei yang masih memeluk Tomoki.

"Iya iya, Izumi-chan cemburu ya?" goda Junpei dengan wajah merona setelah melepaskan pelukan yang lebih mirip pitingan dari Tomoki.

"120% tidak sama sekali," jawab Izumi jahat dengan senyum manis. Sungguh iblis.

"Izumi nee-san, berikutnya kita kemana?" Tanya Tomoki, seakan tidak memedulikan Junpei yang kini merenung di pojok ruangan auditorium.

"Hmm.. kita ke klub-ku! _Home Economics_!" jawab Izumi semangat.

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue Chapter : Tomoki & Clubs ( 2 )**

 **.**

* * *

Tomoki, Izumi, dan Junpei berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai dua setelah Junpei berganti seragam sekolah. Lorong-lorong kelas ini didekorasi meriah, tidak kalah dengan stand yang ada di luar. Namun seindah dan semeriah apapun dekorasi yang ada di dalam sekolah, tidak bisa melepaskan mata Junpei dari Izumi yang sedang menjelaskan tentang klub _Home Economics_ kepada Tomoki.

Ya, perasaan Junpei belum berubah. Rasa sukanya kepada Izumi masih sama seperti 6 tahun yang lalu. Kau bisa bayangkan wajah Junpei ketika melihat Izumi pada masa promosi klub tahun lalu? _That's a good one_ , tapi cerita itu untuk lain waktu.

Hal lain yang belum berubah dari mantan prajurit petir itu diantaranya masih bertubuh gempal dan berambut jabrik. Bagusnya, kegigihan dan usahanya untuk membantu orang-orang yang ia cintai pun tidak pernah mengendur. Junpei merupakan orang yang berhasil menghidupkan kembali klub drama dari ambang kehancuran, karena kekurangan anggota dan besarnya budget yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan pementasan. Ia bekerja sambilan untuk membantu kebutuhan finansial klub serta terus menghubungi dan membujuk anggota-anggota yang malas hadir sampai yang telah keluar, hingga klub teater kembali dapat berjalan seperti sekarang.

Oh, keahlian sulapnya juga stagnan. Triknya tidak berkembang sejak 6 tahun lalu.

"Junpei-kun _Senpai_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Jangan menatapku terus…"

"Oh, maaf maaf!"

Bagian cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya pun sayang sekali tak kunjung mengalami peningkatan status menjadi cinta beetepuk tangan.

Namun, Junpei akan terus berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar panggilan "Junpei-kun _senpai_ " bisa berubah kembali menjadi "Junpei-kun".

 _Better yet, "Darling_ ", _which is almost impossible_.

Mereka bertiga sampai di depan ruang PKK, tempat kegiatan klub _Home Economics_ atau yang biasa disingkat oleh murid-murid Sensetsu sebagai _HE_. Semerbak wangi gula dan vanilla tercium keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Wangi sekalii~" Junpei mengendus-endus daerah sekitar, diikuti Tomoki yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja, cake kami terenak se-SMA di Jepang!" promosi Izumi dengan membusungkan dada, sedikit pongah.

Mereka memasuki ruangan PKK dan langsung disambut dengan semangat oleh sang ketua klub, Asahina Minami, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah bergelombang.

" _Ara~ Irasshaimase_ ~" sapanya dengan senyum lembut. "Halo Shibayama-kun, silakan masuk… ara?" mata sayu Minami melihat satu sosok lagi berdiri diantara Junpei dan Izumi, seorang anak laki-laki yang belum pernah dilihatnya. "Kamu murid baru?"

"I..iya, _senpai_. Himi, kelas 1-7!"

" _Ara~_ Himi.. Selamat datang di Sensetsu Daifuzoku!" sapa Minami dengan senyum lebar. "Nah, ayo masuk. Izumi-kun, tolong antarkan mereka ke salah satu meja ya." Ujarnya yang dibalas dengan sigap oleh Izumi. Minami pun melenggang kembali untuk menyiapkan hidangan bagi kedua tamunya itu.

Asahina Minami, teman sekelas Junpei dan kebetulan merupakan pewaris tunggal usaha keluarga Asahina dibidang garment, dikenal sebagai produsen kimono nomor satu di Tokyo saat ini. Mempunyai banyak kelebihan dalam urusan rumah tangga, dan juga mempunyai kelebihan untuk ukuran…. Sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya dua buah _sesuatu_.

Untuk seorang pewaris usaha tradisional yang besar, rambut yang di cat merah seperti itu memang aneh. Orang kebanyakan akan berpikir "seseorang yang bekerja untuk produk tradisional biasanya sangat _strict_ dalam urusan penampilan," namun keluarga Minami sedikit berbeda. Orang-tua Minami merasa berhutang padanya, hingga akhirnya Minami cukup, atau mungkin, sangat dimanjakan. Orang-tua berhutang apa pada anaknya? _Again_ , _That's for later_.

Izumi kemudian mengarahkan kedua lelaki itu ke sebuah meja yang sudah dilengkapi dengan satu set garpu dan pisau serta tisu yang telah dibentuk dengan cantik.

Mungkin untuk yang tidak tahu, _HE_ dianggap sebagai klub memasak, tapi sebenarnya tidak sesimpel itu. HE merupakan sebuah kesatuan pembelajaran tentang bagaimana seseorang dapat mengoptimalkan potensinya dalam merawat sebuah rumah dan keluarga, sehingga dapat memaksimalkan kebahagiaan dan menekan pengeluaran. Contohnya mudah saja : bagaimana memaksimalkan penggunaan bahan bahan makanan yang ada untuk membuat sebuah masakan yang _extraordinary_ atau bagaimana membetulkan pipa air yang bocor dengan se-efisien mungkin menggunakan alat-alat yang tersedia di rumah.

Dari apa yang mereka kerjakan, _HE_ di Sensetsu memang lebih mirip badan riset dibanding klub. _HE_ biasanya diminati oleh murid-murid yang memiliki cita-cita di bidang kulliner ataupun ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga, namun di Sensetsu banyak juga laki-laki yang masuk ke klub ini karena selain prospek sebagai chef terasa semakin menjanjikan, penanaman kemampuan sebagai handyman handal juga menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

Walaupun begitu, ada pula beberapa murid laki-laki yang bergabung karena alasan "tertentu". Bisa dilihat dari beberapa anggota yang sesekali mencuri pandang.

Ya, beberapa murid perempuan yang bergabung di HE memang menarik. Bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka merupakan sebuah "Oasis" di tengah-tengah neraka bernama matematika, fisika, dan kimia.

"Silakan," Izumi membawakan dua piring Carrot Cake ke meja Junpei dan Tomoki, tidak lupa dengan brosur dan formulir pendaftaran klub untuk Tomoki. Carrot Cake itu terlihat segar dengan lapisan _cream cheese_ dan sebuah chestnut diatasnya, membuat Tomoki dan Junpei kagum.

" _Ittadakimasu!_ " tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua laki-laki itu untuk segera menggenggam garpu mereka, memasukkan potongan cake tersebut ke dalam mulut, dan akhirnya pergi ke surga.

"Ini enak sekali, segar! Seperti dari toko-toko kue!" puji Tomoki dengan mata berbinar. Sementara Junpei terus menyendok kue itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Fufu, tentu saja! Wortel yang digunakan kita tanam sendiri di belakang sekolah, _cream cheese_ nya pun kita buat sendiri, sehingga dengan budget minimum kita bisa membuat kue dengan rasa yang setara dengan _patisserie_ besar" jelas Izumi dengan bangga. "Kadang aku membuatnya untukku sendiri dan bisa habis beberapa potong. Kalorinya-pun tidak terlalu tinggi, sehingga dengan sedikit olahraga aku bisa tetap mempertahankan berat badan!" lanjutnya tanpa henti dengan membusungkan dada, walau tidak sadar bahwa Tomoki dan Junpei hanya fokus di cake mereka dan sama sekali tidak mendengar omongannya.

"Huhuhu benar!" ujar Minami yang dari tadi mencuri dengar dari belakang Izumi, dengan segera memeluk bekas penduduk Italia itu. "Lihat, lihat, tubuh Izumi tetap ideal kan, walaupun dia suka makan kue?" lanjutnya sambil terus melakukan skinship dengan kemudian menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh si pirang yang malang ( _can't be specific.. this is a K-T rated fanfiction_ ) membuat Junpei menganga, menjatuhkan kuenya dari garpu yang ia genggam, dan membuat Tomoki berwajah merah padam.

"Lihat, perut ini, lengan ini~"

"Se.. _Senpai_! he..hentikan!" berontak Izumi.

- **xx-**

"Maaf kalian jadi melihat yang seperti itu.." kata Izumi lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sama sekali tidak apa-apa! terima kasih!" ujar Junpei dan Tomoki, seraya mengacungkan jempol mereka dengan menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakan.

"Tolong mimisan kalian itu diseka."

"Oh, maaf." Jawab Junpei.

"Sekarang kita kemana, Izumi nee-san?" Tanya Tomoki setelah menyeka hidungnya.

"Kemana ya.. " Si pecinta warna pink mengadahkan kepalanya memikirkan apa lagi yang bisa ia perlihatkan pada Tomoki. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11. Artinya kegiatan di lapangan sudah akan selesai. "Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke _Gym_ dan Lapangan sepak bola ya. Kegiatan disana sudah mau selesai."

Seperti perkiraan Izumi, cuaca yang mulai terik membuat kegiatan di Lapangan Sepak Bola dibubarkan. Beberapa anggota Klub Sepak Bola membagikan selebaran dan formulir pendaftaran pada murid-murid yang mulai pergi untuk melihat klub lain.

Pemain nomor 9 yang baru saja menjadi _Man of the Match_ menenggak sekaleng pocari sweat hanya dengan sekali teguk. Terik matahari di kota metropolitan Jepang ini memang sedang panas-panasnya walaupun masih musim semi. Ia yang sedang duduk lemas di bangku pemain tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluh tentang panas dan teriknya cuaca saat ini.

"Sinting!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ya, sinting memang cuaca hari ini, sial," ujar sang manajer berkebangsaan Amerika, Destiny Bliss. Gadis berkulit coklat itu mengipaskan tangannya ke wajahnya yang bercucuran keringat. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia membuka zipper jacket trainingnya, menyisakan seragam olahraga ketat yang membungkus tubuh gadis itu. Sang laki-laki puber di bangku pemain pun melirik dengan sedikit _blush_ di kedua pipinya.

"Kau itu… disini jadi tambah 'panas' tahu," sindirnya yang dibalas Destini hanya dengan senyum sinis. "Lagipula, bukannya kau seharusnya membantu yang lain membagikan formulir pendaftaran?" tanyanya, tahu bahwa Destiny baru saja bolos untuk melihat-lihat pameran klub lain.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kalian _Nihonjin_ perlu mempermasalahkan pakaian apa yang dipakai orang lain," kata gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu, tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sang striker utama.

"Oh iya, tadi saat aku mencicipi kue di _HE_ , aku lihat teman kecilmu,"

"Lalu? Dia kan memang anggota?" ujar si rambut coklat berantakan sambil meneguk kembali pocari sweatnya.

"Dia bersama Junpei dan seorang anak laki-laki imut, sepertinya murid baru," Ujarnya sambil tetap mengipasi dirinya sendiri, kali ini dengan buku skor seraya sedikit mengutuk global warming.

"Murid baru? Hee, dia punya kenalan di luar sekolah? Aku baru tahu."

"Ya, anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada si _senpai_ dada besar dengan nama..hmm.. " Si mulut tanpa filter melipat tangannya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Himi?"

Dalam sekejap, pemain nomor 9 melempar kaleng pocari sweat yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari bangkunya, dan tanpa basa-basi melontarkan pertanyaan dengan kecepatan bak _machine gun_ kepada Destini.

"Dimana!? Dimana mereka sekarang!?"

"Hey, calm yo *** down!" ujar Destini yang aslinya keluar, melotot kepada si mantan prajurit api. "Mana kutahu! Mungkin masih disana!" ujarnya, mereferensikan ruang PKK, "sarang" klub _Home Economics._

"Baiklah! Aku kesana!" ujarnya dengan bersemangat, mengikat tali sepatunya dan langsung berlari pergi. "Thanks, Amerika!"

"Uh-huh," jawab Destini tidak peduli, sambil terus mengipaskan buku skor dan mengutuk _Global Warming._

-xx-

Di _Gym_ , Kouji dan anggota klub yang lain sedang membagikan selebaran dan formulir pendaftaran klub. Ralat, Kouji sedang membagikan formulir pendaftaran klub dan anggota lain tidak dipedulikan oleh para calon anggota.

" _Senpai_ , tadi kau keren sekali, teknikmu sempurna!" ujar salah satu murid laki-laki.

" _Senpai_ , bagaimana caranya merawat rambut panjang seperti itu tanpa kena hukuman dari komite disiplin?" Tanya murid laki-laki lain.

" _Senpai_ , siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" tanya salah satu murid perempuan.

" _Senpai_ , dimana formulir pendaftaran untuk fans klubmu?" Tanya murid perempuan lain.

Dan masih banyak lagi " _Senpai_ 5W+1H" yang lain, membuat ketua klub yang melihat dari jauh geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kouji ya? Kasihan dia, hahaha" ujar wakil ketua klub.

Kontras dengan sang wakil, Ketua klub Kendo justru menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya berharap hal ini tidak memengaruhi solidaritas klub," ujarnya, menunjuk kepada bukti berupa beberapa anggota lain yang kesal karena Kouji "mengambil" semua calon anggota.

"Lihat Morinaga, matanya seakan dia akan menelan Minamoto bulat-bulat," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke seorang anggota berwajah seram, sedang melotot ke arah Kouji yang sedang "sibuk".

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Tomoki, Junpei dan Izumi pun tiba di _Gym_. Melihat kerumunan orang di satu spot, Izumi dan Junpei yakin bahwa orang yang mereka cari ada disana.

"Disana ya," ujar Junpei.

"Ya, pasti disana," turut Izumi.

"Disana?"

Segera setalah kerumunan itu mulai terpencar, Junpei dan Izumi mengajak Tomoki untuk menemui salah satu mantan prajurit legendaris. Kouji dengan raut wajah lelah, lebih karena menghadapi kerumunan orang dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dibandingkan dengan pertandingan eksibisi yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Kouji, kerja bagus!" ujar Izumi dengan kedipan mata.

"Pasti sulit ya, untuk pemalu sepertimu menghadapi kerumunan seperti tadi?" goda Junpei.

"…Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Klub kalian tidak punya kerjaan lain?" jawab Kouji dengan suara lelah, disertai helaan napas.

"Kouji nii-san!" sapa Tomoki. "Selamat siang, apa kabarmu?"

Kouji membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang juga dikenalnya baik. Mencoba menjawab dengan lantang, Kouji malah terbata-bata.

"To…Tomoki?" ujar Kouji. Malu, ia pun langsung memalingkan pandangannya. "Siang. A-Aku baik-baik saja."

Momen itu langsung ternodai ketika terdengar suara Junpei yang sedang berbisik kepada Izumi.

"Kenapa dia semakin tua semakin _tsundere_ sih?"

"Memang sudah begitu dari sananya," jawab Izumi juga dengan berbisik. "Dan dia akan semakin _tsundere_ begitu menginjak kelas 3 nanti."

Mendengar kedua orang itu bergosip, Kouji hanya bisa memberikan sebuah _glare_ tajam, yang justru disambut dengan "Awwww, dia marah," oleh Junpei.

Kouji menghela napas dan memilih untuk mengacuhkan dua orang _pengghibah_ itu. Ia kembali melihat Tomoki yang kini sedang membaca brosur klub kendo yang diberikan oleh salah satu anggota klub selagi si _tsundere_ itu sibuk dengan Izumi dan Junpei.

"Selamat datang di Sensetsu Daifuzoku, Tomoki." Ujarnya, dengan menyungging senyum. "Cepat ya, lewat jalur akselerasi?"

"Iya, memang sulit, tapi kalau diseriusi ternyata bisa!" jawab Tomoki.

"Sudah bertemu Kouichi dan Takuya?"

"Kouichi nii-san sudah, tapi aku masih belum bertemu Takuya nii-san."

"Iya, seharusnya dia ada di lapangan sepak bola kan ya?"

"Sudah siang, kegiatan promosi klub sepak bola pasti sudah selesai." Pikir Kouji. "Kalian tidak ada yang menghubungi Takuya?" tanyanya kepada Izumi dan Junpei.

"Tidak, karena aku mau merahasiakan ini padanya dan kalian semua. Yang tahu hanya aku dan Kouichi!" jawab Izumi dengan senyum lebar. Jari jemari tangan kirinya membentuk symbol _peace._

"Kejutanmu berhasil," respon Kouji dengan menyungging senyum. "Tapi karena semua sudah berkumpul, lebih baik panggil dia kema.."

"TOMOKI!"

Sebuah suara keras datang dari pintu gym, menolehkan pandangan semua orang kepada sesosok murid laki-laki dengan seragam sepak bola SMA Sensetsu Daifuzoku yang terkenal dengan warna merah maroonnya, cocok untuk sang mantan prajurit api yang identik dengan warna merah.

Sang murid laki-laki berambut coklat, tersenyum lebar walau lehernya basah oleh peluh yang berjatuhan dan nafas yang memburu. Terlihat jelas rasa senangnya ketika melihat sang junior, melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Ah, sudah ketahuan," ucap Junpei, yang mengenali dengan baik sosok laki-laki di pintu _gym_ itu.

"Rumor memang cepat beredar," kata Kouji, menimpali Junpei.

"Yah, yang penting misiku agar dia tahu terakhir sudah sukses," Izumi tersenyum, menantikan adegan apa yang akan ia lihat terjadi selanjutnya antara kedua orang itu.

Mantan prajurit es itu pun tanpa ragu dengan lantang meneriakkan namanya, nama laki-laki yang merupakan "kakak" terdekatnya selama berada di Dunia Digital. Sang prajurit api.

"Takuya nii-san!"

 **Prologue Chapter 2 - End**

* * *

That's for Prologue Chapter 2! Terima kasih sudah membaca. At last, berikutnya adalah prologue chapter 3 dan terakhir, dimana Tomoki akan memutuskan klub apa yang akan ia masuki.

Disini mulai diperkenalkan beberapa OC, karena walau fanfiction ini akan jadi Tomoki-sentris nantinya, karakter Frontier lainnya juga akan punya cerita sendiri-sendiri dimana akan melibatkan OC-OC itu. Jadi jangan khawatir kalau karakter favoritmu entah Junpei, Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi, atau Izumi, mereka akan punya jam terbang juga.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca.

 **Jojo Signed Out**

* * *

 **Character Introductions** **for this chapter** :

 **Nama** : Shibayama Junpei

 **Umur** : 18

 **Tinggi Badan** : 178 cm

 **Berat Badan** : 80 kg.

 **Kelas** : 3-3

 **Hobi** : Mengonsumsi dan meracik kopi

 **Musik Favorit** : One Ok Rock

 **Klub** : Teater

 **Yang Disukai** : Izumi

 **Yang Dibenci** :Laki-laki yang mendekati Izumi

Mantan prajurit petir yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua klub teater. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan teman-teman baru dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri, Ia sadar bahwa seni pertunjukan yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk merebut perhatian orang benar-benar merupakan panggilan jiwanya. Kehidupannya kini lebih banyak dihabiskan di klub, mengingat klub teater di ambang pembubaran. Di sisi lain, Junpei diwajibkan oleh orang tuanya untuk masuk ke Universitas yang bonafit di bidang ekonomi ketika Junpei lebih ingin masuk ke Universitas di bidang seni, untuk lebih jauh mengembangkan kemampuannya dalam seni panggung. Tekanan dari berbagai pihak membuatnya cukup _down_ , untungnya dia masih memiliki teman-teman dan anggota klub yang terus mensupportnya.

* * *

 **Nama** : Asahina Minami

 **Umur** : 18

 **Tinggi Badan** : 160cm

 **Berat Badan** : 52 Kg

 **Kelas** : 3-3

 **Hobi** : Minum teh

 **Musik Favorit** : Chatmonchy

 **Klub** : _Home Economics_

 **Yang Disukai** : _Skinship_

 **Yang Dibenci** : Katak

Teman sekelas Junpei yang juga ketua klub Home Economics sekaligus sebagai pewaris tunggal Perusahaan Tekstil Asahina, sebuah perusahaan supply garmen untuk kimono yang saat ini menjadi raja bisnis tekstil di Tokyo. Bisa melakukan hampir semua jenis pekerjaan rumah, namun sangat buruk dalam berurusan dengan hewan. Sangat suka memeluk anggota klub yang perempuan, salah satu "objek skinship" favoritnya adalah Izumi.

* * *

 **Nama :** Destini Moon

 **Umur** : 17

 **Tinggi Badan** : 172cm

 **Berat Badan** : 53 kg

 **Kelas** : 2-5

 **Hobi** : Menyiksa anggota klub Sepak Bola

 **Musik Favorit** : Isaiah Rashad, Princess Nokia

 **Klub** : Sepak Bola

 **Yang Disukai :** Pro Wrestling

 **Yang Dibenci :** Diatur-atur

Murid pindahan dari Orlando yang menolak untuk mengikuti nilai-nilai Jepang, karena merasa pergaulan di Jepang terlalu kaku. Manajer iblis klub sepak bola, berawal dari gagalnya menjadi manajer klub basket karena mereka sudah memiliki dua manajer, dan klub yang belum memiliki manajer tinggal klub sepak bola (yang ia tidak mengerti dimana serunya olahraga itu) sehingga dia ogah-ogahan dalam bekerja. Anehnya walau berat bagi para anggota, lama-lama mereka terbiasa dan memperlakukannya sebagai salah satu anggota klub. Biasa dipanggil "Amerika" oleh para anggota klub sepak bola.

* * *

 **Nama :** Minamoto Kouji

 **Umur** : 17

 **Tinggi Badan** : 173 cm

 **Berat Badan** : 56 kg

 **Kelas** : 2-1

 **Hobi** : Membaca buku

 **Musik Favorit** : Tidak punya

 **Klub** : Kendo

 **Yang Disukai :** Langit Subuh

 **Yang Dibenci :** Everything (jk lol), Diganggu ketika sedang membaca buku

Mantan prajurit cahaya yang berkembang sebagai seorang remaja multi-talenta. Bergabung dengan klub Kendo karena menyukai sejarah jepang dan juga bushido, dalam waktu singkat Kouji berhasil menjadi salah satu Kendoka terbaik di level prefektur. Di sisi lain, harapan yang disematkan oleh orang-orang kepadanya karena dianggap sangat berbakat mulai membebaninya, dan sepertinya tidak akan makan waktu lama sampai ia meledak….


End file.
